1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game having a game board, playing pieces, a chance device, audition cards and opportunity/calamity cards which control the playing of a performing artist game; and, more particularly, to a performing artist game in which players are divided into playing teams which compete with each other. Each team member also is required to act as a performing player and performs a performing artist role based on information contained on the situation side of an audition card. The audition card also has a team question side containing questions requiring multipart answers. The other members of the playing team answer the team question based on the performing player's performance. The play pieces are moved along the star patterned playing path. Throughout the game, each member of each playing team is given the opportunity to perform as a performing artist. The object of the game is for one of the playing teams to reach the area designated as CENTRAL CASTING and for that playing team to answer at least two parts of the multipart answers required to the selected team question shown on the audition card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games which have teams competing with each other and which require members of each playing team to perform roles are well known in the art. One example of such a game is the game known as "Charades". In the game of "Charades", prior to commencement of play, well known quotes, sayings and the like are prepared in the form of playing slips and deposited in a common pile. Each playing team then, in turn, has one of its members designated as the performing player. When it is that performing team's turn, a designated performing player draws one of the playing slips from the common pile. The performing player, subject to the restriction that audible communication is not permitted to the other members of the playing team, must silently convey to the other members of the playing team the quotes, sayings or the like contained on the playing slip using hand signals and other appropriate body movements.
Another known popular game involving competing playing teams is the game of "Trivial Pursuit". The game of "Trivial Pursuit" includes: a game board, playing pieces and inquiry cards containing a plurality of multifield questions each requiring a specific, single answer, and the answers to the questions. The inquiry cards contain symbols that are keyed to symbols on the playing board surface. The playing team moves the play piece around a playing path having a number of independent spaces which extend through a circle, the center of the circle, and through a plurality of diameter lines. The playing path symbols contain indicia representing different specialized fields of knowledge which are keyed to each inquiry card. A playing team moves its game piece to a location on the playing path, the number of moves being determined by roll of a die. When the playing piece is advanced the number of moves designated by the die, the field of knowledge to be tested is represented by the symbol on the last space of the move. The playing member of the playing team then draws an inquiry card, and shows the drawn inquiry card to the opposing team members, but not the playing team members, so that the opposing team can be advised of the correct answer to the question. The playing member then reads the question aloud to the other members of the playing team. The playing team members have a designated period of time to provide the correct answer to the question. Upon giving the correct answer, the performing team is awarded a scoring marker, a number of which are accumulated throughout the game. The object of play is for each playing team to collect the requisite number of scoring markers and to reach the center of the circular path with the score pieces before any other playing team.
Other games which utilize a playing board, game pieces and cards wherein individual players or playing teams compete with each other are based on occupations, real estate and finance, and are well known in the art Monopoly"need not be listed. One example of a game in real estate and finance is the well known game of "Monoply".
Other games are known that can be played by a number of players and which have the capability of enabling a player or a team of players to make changes in position during the game. Typical of such games are those relating to election games or games simulating politics, such as for example games covered by U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,390 (Election Board Game with Campaign Promise Markers) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,368,816 (Political Game) and 3,318,601 (Apparatus for Playing Election Game).
Educational games are known in the art which utilize a playing board, game pieces, markers and score sheets and which have as their object the educating of the players in a certain field of knowledge. Typical of such educational games are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,966 (Geographical Game) and 2,177,790 (Educational Game). Games involving game boards and playing pieces for war games are known, U.S. Pat. No. 1,713,455, a military game, being exemplary.
Another known educational game used for the training and/or education of an acting artist is a game known as PERSUADE. The PERSUADE game comprises three boxes of situation cards identified as "character," "role," and "location." The acting student, or player, as the case may be, who is to perform draws one each of the "character," "role," and "location" cards. The student, or player, then improvises a scene depicting the text contained on the various cards. The improvisational performance of the student, based on the text of the drawn cards, is critiqued for the purpose of providing a student with "feedback" on the acting performance.
Each of the known prior art games provides amusement to the players, participants and spectators. Certain of the known games are intended to appeal to specific age groups and are based on the ability of players to follow directions and to communicate to other participants during game play.